


Ulterior Motives

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And forcing giant dorks to eat smaller dorks, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Just Monokuma being an ass, Multi, No Smut or Death or Anything like that, Non-fatal vore, Self-Indulgent, Send prompts to the tumblr in the notes., Soft Vore, Vore, very much so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: After weeks without death in the killing game, Monokuma tries a new motive.Giant Shuuichi: 1, 2, 3Giant Kokichi: 4, 5Giant Kaito: Yet To Have Any, W.I.P





	1. Giant Saihara Is the New Motive

**Author's Note:**

> (So yeah, me and some friends who I won't name here have been discussing Monokuma making some giant V3 characters, and I wrote some short prompts for them over here and out of their private chat.
> 
> Please don't shame the vore)

Monokuma leads three of them off one day to do something nasty. Iruma and Yumeno's tech and magic go haywire due to Monokuma, and the resulting blast hits one of the people gathered outside, as some were allowed not to come for this one, most people stayed back beside the trio of Iruma, Yumeno and and Saihara, to investigate the motive and combat against it. The resulting blast hits the unfortunate detective dead in the chest, and Iruma and Yumeno are convinced they both killed him and started the killing game, as the explosion of light where Saihara was standing gets bigger...

And bigger....

And bigger...

The crowd outside have to stand back, and even some people inside notice the bright light and look out, onward at the growing explosion that soon reaches the top of the cage around Saishuu Academy. Monokuma begins to laugh maniacally, the Monokumarz joining in, as the light begins to fade, but instead of a pile of ashes...

Saihara has turned into a massive giant due to the blast!!

The detective blinks, eyes half lidded due to the aftershock of the blast, and his chest hurts a lot. He wobbles a bit, putting out his arm to lean against something for support. Despite being outside, he finds something and leans into it, standing up a bit straiter and hitting his head on something, a loud bang resonating around the area. "Oww..." moans Saihara, the knock clearly waking him up, as he gets a better look at his surroundings. How did he get this close to the roof of the cage? While pondering this, a shrill cry sounds at his feet, causing the detective to look down.

Tiny prison school, tiny classmates...? Tiny cackling Monokuma....?! Oh gosh, what happened to him?! Is he giant?! Iruma is screaming, Yumeno looks terrified, is he the one scaring them?! What will the others think?! Saihara begins to tremble on the spot, worried about what this means, and Monokuma speaks up.

"Presenting your BRAND NEW MOTIVE! By now, I'm sure you can see why not everyone needed to come, as you can see the problem quite clearly from the comfort of your own rooms! Now, I may or may not be able to reverse the effects, but you won't know until you off someone else! Upupupupu!!" The bear ranted. "THIS NEW MOTIVE WILL HELP US WORK TO-GETH-ER. IT WILL HELP US GET A-LONG..." Monodam chimed in. 

Saihara was mortified! He was stuck at this scary height until someone killed someone else?! He was getting dizzy standing up, thankful Iruma had stopped screaming. Saihara sits down in an attempt to be more level headed (and level to the ground) when more than Iruma screams this time, a chorus of shrieks sounding from inside the academy.

"Wooow-ie! What an earthquake! And all the oversized lout had to do was sit down! This is shaping up to be a fun motive indeed! Upupupupu!" Monokuma cheered. Saihara felt sick to his stomach, looking down in shame. He looked just in time to see Iruma and Yumeno run inside in terror. The detective let out a sad sigh, realizing how this situation was shaping up, as the sigh was more like a heavy gust of wind right into a few students rooms, causing them to shout at him angrily before retreating back in fear. Saihara whimpered.


	2. Kaito and Maki Screw Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a what-if scenario.

The first night falls, and Saihara quickly realises he won't make it for training, let alone have somewhere to sleep tonight. He wouldn't be surprised if Momota and Harukawa ditched him because of how scary he was, because it was definitely no secret how terrifying he is. And yet, they still both come out at the same time, Momota behind Harukawa for once, and even she was a bit shakey with her steps.

Surprisingly, they both greet him, Saihara waves back timidly. "Eeeeyyyyy... Shuuichi..." Momota begins, but the words die in his throat looking at the massive detective. Saihara looks very dejected now, and shameful. Still, the workout crew approach him, slowly, and Harukawa still leads. "I... suppose we should get down to training?" She asks. Though it also becomes obvious Saihara is sitting on their usual training ground. "Dude, it's cool! Just... uh, lie down and stuff... we discussed it earlier and you've been sitting up long enough," Momota chimes in.

Saihara lies down, carefully this time, body sprawled out across the campus that's just big enough to fit his massive size. Already, the detective felt sleepy eyed, when something, scratch that, somethings started crawling up his arm. He shudders at the feeling and hears Momota yelp. Oh... he tries to stifle it now, but it's somewhat hard when two of your best friends are crawling up your arm and onto your chest. Saihara lifts his head, seeing the two (and feeling it right on his chest, this is so weird) steady themselves with his breathing, adapting to the slow rise and fall as he takes in and releases air.

"You get some rest, Shuuichi, we'll handle it from here, man!" Momota says, sounding more confident. Saihara gives a small nod and leans back, eyes drifting off to sleep.

...

He wakes up the next morning, refreshed and feeling a little better. Though, Momota and Harukawa are gone, they must have retreated to their rooms after training. He yawns and sits up, only to feel something weird knock against the inside of his belly. He shudders again, not remembering having eaten anything since his transformation for obvious reasons. Again, the feeling of something hitting the inside of his stomach causes the detective to wince, although it felt kind of nice.

"Oi! Shuuichi! You finally up yet? We were calling most of the night, and quite frankly, I'm surprised we aren't dead!" He hears Momota call. "Bull, Momota. After you found out how squishy and warm the walls were, you fell asleep and left me to try and wake him up!" Harukawa barks. Saihara is confused, what are they talking about, where are they? "Guys, what's going on?!" He asks.

"You snore and you sleep with your mouth wide open is what's going on. Though I will admit I didn't notice the both of us sliding toward it until last minute..." Momota recalls. "Bull again. You tripped changing workout positions and I had to go in after you, and now we're both trapped in Saihara's gut..." Harukawa corrects. The detective freezes up, clasping at his middle and whining with guilt. No wonder he felt so weirdly full and what was causing all the weird knocking against his gut. "Hey dude, don't sweat it! At least we aren't dead! We've been in here all night without a scratch on us!" Momota reassures.

-Flashback-

"Alright, let's swap positions!" Momota declares, getting to his feet and wiping the sweat from his brow. Though, Saihara let's in a long breath in his slumber, and it throws Momota off kilter, causing him to trip and fall right inside the sleeping giant's mouth. Saihara didn't wake up from this, and Harukawa has to get the idiot out before something bad happens. She leaps in after him, when the mouth closes both of them in, tongue tasting the two of them and sloshing them around, covering the both of them in saliva.

Saihara must be having a really good dream...

Then, the two are thrown backward, mushed together, as the sleeping detective swallows in his dream, sending the two down a tight tunnel of slime and flesh. "Shuuichi! Wake up, Shuuichi!" Momota calls at him, scared and trying to squirm his way back up, to no avail. They're sent further down, Kaito and Maki struggling against each other the whole way, and Saihara did not wake as the get pushed into the cavernous stomach below.

Hour one is spent with Momota banging on the walls and calling Saihara, the detective barely responding by snoring on.

Hour two, and he's desprate, Harukawa standing cooly in the corner of the slimy gut.

Hour three, and Momota is exausted now. Hey, this place is kind of soft... let's just get... a bit of shut eye before nature takes its course...

-Flashback End-

"And that's what happened," Harukawa concluded. Suddenly Monokuma arrived. "Upupupupu! Someone been trouble making! Eating your friends like that, how crewl! Though, you have nothing to worry about. I guess you could say they're in the safe zone now! No one will go after them in there! It sucks that you don't have any stomach acid until the transformation reverses, how funny it would have been, too!" Monokuma explained before zooming off again.

"Well, that explains it, I guess," Harukawa decides. "We will remain unharmed in here unless we choose to attack each other, this place is harmless to us without acid," the caretaker continues. Momota, curious now, sticks his hand into the wall, Saihara yelps. "Would've been nicer for the bear to tell us sooner, y know," he mutters, running a hand along the wall. Saihara lays back down slowly, barely able to keep awake with the rubs his best friend is giving him. 

He drifts off again, hearing Momota mumble something about taking a break or something...


	3. Monokuma Has Saihara Eat EVERYONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma is getting desprate for a murder and forces Saihara to eat everyone. Things get a little cramped.

Saihara hadn't eaten a week. After his transformation, he was just consuming too much to properly sustain a food supply for the school much longer, but the problem now was the starving giant's growly belly. It shook the school three times every half hour and roared like a beast most of the day. It was getting hard to stand it, but Saihara refused to put his friends at risk of starving to death because he ate everything. The detective spends most of the day sitting up, holding his middle, too hungry and out of energy to do much else.

Monokuma is sick of it. This motive was a terrible idea.

But a most devious, despair enducing plan is forming in the headmaster's  head, and he gathers the exisals and tells the remaining normal students to meet outside by Saihara or face concequences. So, the fifteen students obliged, exisals glaring down their backs.

Saihara looks down at them in a half asleep confusion, seeing how low on energy he is. Monokuma grins and introduces the "Second Phase" of his masterful motive, seeing as no one has killed each other yet. "Yes, it's quite simple. The fifteen of you will all bunker in a brand new room! You'll all share it and everything!" Monokuma declared. "How the F*** is that a motive? And why are we leaving Shyhara out of this?!" Iruma demands angrily.

"Upupupupu! It's quite simple! Saihara over here IS the room!" Monokuma declares.

A chorus of upset, afraid and angry noises sound from the crowd, Saihara himself is fully awake now. "Wait, you mean you're going to force feed us to Shuuichi?!" Momota growls angrily. "Well basically, if you concider forcing him to feed himself or everyone dies force feeding..." Monokuma points out. It's Saihara's turn to let out a surprised noise, the giant clasping at his mouth. "You want me to WHAT?!" The poor detective exclaims.

"You heard me..." Monokuma leers.

The exisals warm up and point their guns at the students. "You better start chowing, or your precious friends get blown sky high, starting with these ones!"Monokuma indicates Kaede, Kaito and Maki. Saihara looks mortified at the very idea of eating his friends, but he can't risk them getting shot to death at his feet, so he droops his head in defeat. Kiibo pipes up.

"Saihara-kun, if I may? I will allow myself to go first to ensure your insides will be of no harm to our fellow peers, and I will make sure everone decends safely!" The robot declares, walking up to the detective's large palm. Saihara looks at Kiibo apoligetically, before holding his hand out. Kiibo walks onto it, smiling in Saihara's direction. Saihara lifts the robot up to his mouth, Kiibo waving farewell to his fellow peers before turning to the mouth that had begun opening, a hot breath washing over Kiibo.

The robot steps inside the wet cavern, a little concerned about rusting when his feet land on the thick tongue beneath him, which jerks violently at his taste. "Yuck!" Saihara mutters with his mouth full. "As I am made of metal, I am not obligated to taste pleasant..."Kiibo comments. Saihara moans, as the robot activates his lighting system, heading deeper inside, toward the throat. Saihara decides metal tastes terrible.

Kiibo reaches the back of the throat, shining brightly as to see, and heads toward it. He sticks his foot in, causing the detective to gag, clasping at his throat before swallowing Kiibo. The robot goes down into his belly, and Saihara shudders. "Ugh! If you do that with everyone, we'll be here all day! Hurry up or someone gets it!!" Monokuma shouts, Shuuichi wincing.

Kaede steps up next. "This may be a hopeless situation, but we have to power through before someone is hurt!" She declares. "I'll go next! All I ask is your cooperation with Saihara-kun, so this is as painless as possible! ...Saihara... I'm ready..." she decides. She crawls into his large palm, Saihara opting to say nothing, because she said everything that needed to be. Again, he opens his mouth, and Kaede leaps in, aiming for his throat and to be done.  Saihara swallows her, glad she's on her side.

After Kiibo's assurance and Kaede's example, everyone else began to follow suit. Kaito, Maki, Angie, Korekiyo, who seemed way to pleased with this, Tenko and Himiko went down together, then Iruma and Gonta, who was hard to swallow. After swallowing Hoshi, Saihara begins to groan and rub his belly. "Too full...." he moans. "You still have ways to go!" Ouma points out, indicating Toujou, Amami and Shirogane. The exisals aim at them. "Ugh..." The overfilled detective groans, looking to the four of them. He could feel squirming in his belly, oh gosh.

"Move!" "Gonta is sorry!" "Stupid boys!" "Do we really need four more people in here, it's crammed enough!"

Saihara definitely feels sick. But, it has to be done. If he doesn't finish gulping down these last four, they'll die. "How about we all go together?" Amami offers. Shirogane and Toujou agree, but they push Ouma out of the circle, heaven forbid someone goes down with him. Ouma is chill going it alone, he wanted to be last anyway. Saihara forces himself to swallow all three at once, panting and exausted, though it was nothing compared to Gonta.

And then there was one.

"Monokuma please! I can't eat any more, I'm too full!" Saihara begs. Ouma smirks up at the giant. "My, Saihara-chan has a belly full of classmates now! It's even poking out a little, tiny bit! Nishishishi!" He teases. "Please don't make me swallow him." Saihara whines, rubbing his full belly... oh, it is poking out a bit... great.... at least it's not too much. "Would you rather he die...?" Monokuma threatened, pointing the exisals and subsequently, their weapons at Ouma. The boy looks scared now.

No one may like the Supreme Leader, but no one hates him enough to wish that upon him. "Aww, phooey! And here I thought my master plan to wait until Saihara-chan was too full to actually eat me would work. Well, there's always next motive to screw up, Nishishishi!" Ouma mutters quietly as Saihara closes in, picking him up by the checkered scarf and holding him above his head. "Please, Ouma-kun... don't squirm or do anything weird. There's enough of that in there already..." Saihara begs. "Oh well, I guess if it's just that, I'll comply..." he says. "No promises...." he adds. Saihara looks very unsure, before he drops Ouma in and swallows him.

Ouma squirms the whole way down just to be a little Sh**.

Monokuma and the exisals leave, cackling, while Saihara lays down and rubs his full belly of squirming classmates. It's weird, scary and uncomfortable, but at least no one is dead. Yet. Hopefully it stays that way as long as everyone is inside his stomach, and that they won't bother him too much. Hopefully, it's not dependant on how long anyone can tolerate being mushed together with each other, especially classmates like Ouma. But, he's too tired and overly full to do much, and there's a small, soft sensation coming through all the squirming. He doesn't know who's rubbing his belly back, but he's greatful.

He drifts off, hoping for the best when he wakes up...

___________________________________________________

Ouma keeps to the back of the fleshy, crowded belly he is now trapped in with the rest of his peers, keeping a very close proximity that he's not a fan of. Though, they are ignoring him with all the squabbling about this, so if he can just sneek his hand toward the wall secretly...

"Good Night, Saihara-chan..." he thinks to himself as he calmly rubs the wall back.


	4. Ouma Blocks the Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma pushes Saihara out of the way and gets hit by the motive instead.
> 
> He proceeds to go Dictatorzilla on the school.

Despite the warning to stay inside, Ouma skips out a few moments after Saihara is dragged off behind Iruma and Yumeno. He sneaks into the conversation, Monokuma going on about motive this and killing that.... Ouma's just here to break it before things escalate, like he always does behind the scenes with no one noticing. That's how he knows he's done a job well done! But still, he waits for Monokuma to stop speaking vauge-enese and get on with the oh so breakable motive once again.

Suddenly, a beam is shot at Saihara.

He doesn't know what motivates him, but Ouma finds himself yelling a warning at the detective and leaping in front of it. He's hit dead on, and everyone shouts around him as he passes out cold.

_______________________________________________________________

When he wakes up, he's on his front, kissing the ground and having a massive headache, wait no, everything hurts.

His vision blurs together, he hears Monokuma shouting at him angrily about staying in his room and out of his motives and to stop screwing them up. He chuckles at that, a small nishishi of pride that he screwed the bear over again. Slowly, his vision clears, and Saihara is standing in front of him... but, tiny? How in the....? Monokuma is still yelling at him, so he swats at the source of the noise, only to retreat his hand from the side of his head and find crushed black and white, as well as miniature metal parts. The miniature Saihara looks at him mortified before running inside.

"Hey! He just crushed dear old dad! Get him!!" Monokid shouts, causing Ouma to leap to his feet, surrounded by five mini exisals. They shot at his legs. "Owww! Meanies!!" Ouma cries before lifting one of his feet and stomping on Monodam's exisal. It's easily crushed flat. The other exisals huddle and beg for mercy. Ouma puts on a terrifying smile, and there are no more exisals or Monokumarz in working condition moments later.

"Nishishishi! Mwahahahahaha!!" Ouma laughs triumphantly. His new giant size allowed him to finally defeat Monokuma!! He does a small victory dance on top of their metal corpses, making sure to stomp extra hard on where he brushed off Monokuma's parts. He doesn't realize how much he's actually shaking the ground until the sound of breaking rocks grab his attention. He turns to see fifteen small classmates rush out of a collapsing academy. Wow, did he do that?! This is awesome!

"Roooooaaar!" He shouts at the other classmates, laughing off his pathetic sound, though everyone else looks freaked out. "Oh come on, I'm just messing with you guys! Nishishishi~!" Ouma calls at them. They run further away. Good. He likes being left alone anyway, that's why he's a liar after all! The less friends you have, the less people that can get close to stab you in the back is his motto. The only people he can trust are the ten members of DICE, anyhow. Ouma sits on the ground, quite content with himself, folding his arms over his chest and giving a cocky smirk.

Though, two days later, and his arms are folded over tightly to stop the growling of his belly. Sure, he doesn't eat much, but he's never been this hungry. Plus he hasn't had a Panta in a while either, so his caffeine reserves in his body are running low. (Sure, he could've had coffee or something, but that sh** is way too bitter for his tastes, so caffeine filled fizzy drinks had to do) it's getting hard not to just fall over, and it's hard not to notice the bags under his eyes now.

He beat Monokuma and his dumb kids, and he's already made sure everyone will leave him alone... so maybe he can sleep for once this month? That doesn't sound... half... ba-

_______________________________________________

He wakes up. That had to be the best sleep he's gotten in his whole life, what with his stupid abusive parents and many nights spent awake plotting. He's never actually slept before, it was kind of nice... maybe he could do it again?

He feels something crawling on him and he tenses up quickly. Is it a bug? He hates bugs, someone get it off him it's creepy and crawly!! Now that he notices it, he feels a lot of stuff crawling in him, oh gosh did an ant colony crawl into bed with him?! He whines audibly, hoping no one heard it from their rooms.

Turns out everyone heard it, because it wasn't bugs crawling on him.

Kiibo is the first to speak. "Of course! I knew Ouma-kun was squeemish with bugs! The way he talked about them in private says everything!" The robot declares. Great, Kiiboard ratted him out. "Kya kya kya! Why didn't you share this earlier! I'm sure we could set up some heavy revenge with Gonta's help and sh**!" Iruma calls from his chest. "Ooh, I'm gonna shuffle my feet next!!" She decides. Turns out that makes it worse, because Ouma trembles from the feeling and everyone shouts when he shakes.

"Dude, earthquake!" Momota shouts. "Kukuku... no, that is just the reaction a human usually has to a phobia. Truly our great liar cannot lie about this truth under these conditions...." Shinguji chimes in. "Gonta did not know Ouma was so very afraid of bugs! Gonta will try to be more considerate!"

Ouma groans as everyone crawls on him. He hates bugs so much, and he shouldn't dare squish these ones after all his hard work....


	5. Ouma's Candy Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma version of eating everyone

Saihara knows something is wrong when the sound of a tree being ripped from the ground is heard.

It's been a week since Ouma single-handedly ended the killing game by crushing Monokuma, his kids, the exisals and everything else pertaining to the bear. All the cameras are scrapped and nothing remains as evidence the announcement was ever made. Even still, Ouma avoided the class, and the class avoided Ouma, a silent standoff between the dictator and the rest of the surviving world. Ouma would have his large back turned to them, standing or sitting on the opposite end of the cage not even he could break after a day of trying to. He would stamp his foot if anyone got too close and roar if they got closer still, and it was very convincing.

Today, or rather, tonight however, was different. Saihara turned to the sound of breaking lumber to see Ouma approaching, eating the trees and rocks and tearing them up by the roots. His eyes were glazed over in a bit of a haze, indicating the Supreme Leader was fast asleep during this ordeal. Everyone watched Ouma binge eat more trees and rocks, the fifteen of them having a chuckle amongst each other watching the scene unfold.

Then Ouma turned his lidded, hazy eyes to them and licked his lips.

Uh oh.

________________________________________________________________

Ouma had never seen this much candy before in his life!

The Supreme Leader skipped his way through the rainbow land coated in sugar. It was absolutely amazing! All this candy was his, so he started to tear it up from the ground. Cinnamon sticks, pop rocks, ice cream! This place had it all! He ate everything in sight, and was starting to get a little bit full when he sees it.

Fifteen sour patch kids, weirdly shaped but delicious looking nonetheless.

Ouma saunters over, only to watch them jump to life and scatter away from him. The Supreme Leader licks his lips, the foolish candy thought it could get away from him, couldn't it? Not with Kokichi Ouma on a candy craving they couldn't! Ouma chased them around, gathering all fifteen treats in his hands and staring down at them with a big smile. He didn't know if he could eat all of them with the rest of his feast considered, but he'd sure try!

Again moving his tongue across his mouth, the dictator looked the the pile of trembling gummies and wiggled his free hand, picking up a bright pink one and popping it in his mouth, begining to suck on it. It's strawberry flavored!

________________________________________________________

Ouma had rounded them up when everyone had tried to run away.

The sleeping giant held them in one hand, glazed eyes looking them over. "Ugh, what does this stupid MENace want with us now?!" Tenko huffed. "I don't know what's up with Ouma, but we can make it through this!" Kaede declared. "Akamatsu-san, there is clearly something wrong here..." Toujou points out. "It's okay! We just need to wake him up and he'll probably leave us alone again!" Kaede decides, proceeding to wave her arms up and down to grab the sleeping giant's attention.

She grabbed it alright, when Ouma's free hand comes down and picks her up by the shirt.

Ouma holds Kaede above his head, opening his mouth. "Dude, is he about to do what I think he is?" Kaito quips, a little freaked out now. Just as the astronaut expected, Ouma drops Kaede in his mouth and begins to suck on her like candy. Kaede begins to squirm in Ouma's mouth, fighting back against his tongue while being coated in slick saliva. Kaede is tossed forward and back, knocked against the insides of the Supreme Leader's cheeks and pushed against the roof of his mouth. Everyone outside could only watch in abject horror as the small lump that was Kaede was sloshed around Ouma's mouth carelessly.

Finally, the inevitable happened. Things seemed to go in slow motion for Saihara especially when Ouma tilts his head backwards. Kaede is heard screaming before the terrible sound of swallowing is heard. The loud gulp silences everything, as the lump in Ouma's mouth slowly begins to move down his throat and toward his belly. Everyone trails it with their eyes, Ouma's head still tilted back until the lump vanishes behind his scarf and into his chest. 

Ouma lowers his head, looking back at the pile of fourteen classmates now, as he lifts his hand all over again, licking his lips once more, hunger in his sleep clouded eyes.

__________________________________________________

Ouma is down to one gummy left. 

He's really full now, but he wasn't going to loose this self-imposed challenge. The dark blue sour patch kid showed a striking resemblance to his beloved Saihara-chan, and the gummy was cornered against the wall that was Ouma's hand. Ouma jeers down at them, an elongated smile rising. He would make it through this challenge. He raises his hand above his mouth and drops the sweet gummy inside.

It was the absolute sweetest! It's blueberry flavour overtook his tongue as he moved it around his mouth, making sure to coat it in as much saliva as he could, savoring the taste as much as he can. Such a sweet candy! Eventually, he has to swallow it, and as such he does, placing a hand on the small weight as it slides down his throat and enters the stomach below. Ouma lets out a sigh and chuckles, completing his candy feast. He lays on his back and sprawls out, falling asleep rubbing his full belly.

That causes him to wake up outside his dream.

Ouma sits up and rubs the back of his head, a little disappointed that it was just his imagination. Well, better than a nightmare, supposed the dictator. He yawns, before his belly releases an upset growl of pain, and Ouma burps loudly. He has an awful tummyache! He may as well have eaten all that dream candy in real life! "Ooooowwwww...." he moans, clutching at his full stomach. Wait... he didn't eat anything before going to sleep, and now he was completely full?

Ouma looks around in confusion, to find himself on the wrong side of the campus, and the schoolyard completely trashed. The ground was torn up, half the trees were missing and not a classmate in sight. Ouma tilts his head, what happened last night, where is everyone? His middle releases another uncomfortable noise of pain, and Ouma doubles over and rubs his belly attempting to sooth it. 

For a breif moment, the candy wonderland from his dream covers the campus before reality sinks in, and Ouma realizes what happened.

He quickly shifts to denial.

"Ok, everyone can come out now, I'm awake!" He calls. He gets to his feet to see if he can spot anyone. "I won't prank anyone all day if you come out!" He tries, but nobody answers. "How about all week, that has to be worth it!" The Supreme Leader yells out, to no answer once more. The giant skitters around the campus, looking in the school, under the remaining rocks and trees, everywhere to find... nothing. And he can taste dirt in his mouth, too.

Something gets caught in his throat, and so he coughed it into his hand, mortified at what had come out.

Saihara's hat.

Ouma already had a bellyache, but now he felt legitimately sick. He falls to his knees and lets it sink in. He ate Saihara. Concider in last night's dream now, he probably ate everyone, and now.... tears began to well in Ouma's eyes. He never got to finish dancing around his feelings for Saihara, he'll never see the training squad run around again, or look at Tenko and Himiko with envy again, heck, he'll never look at anyone again. He's a killer, a murderer, a monster...

"I've deduced that this place is entirely free of toxic or acidic substances. You can stop hiding in the trees now," he hears Kiibo call from his gut. A rush of something dropping to the bottom of it causes the dictator to sputter. "Eeeew!" Iruma groans, lifting her foot out of the squishy floor, seeing the slime coating it lift with her foot. "Ok, everyone stay calm. We'll get out of here!" Kaede assures. "Kami-Sama says everything is fine, so Angie believes him!" Yonaga comments. "Kukuku... the inside of a human's digestive system... facinating..." Shinguji chimes in. "No wonder you were smiling when he grabbed you and shoved you in..." Momota groans.

Ouma lets out a long sigh of relief. Everyone is alive. Everyone is safe. For a moment there, it was almost like his hard work was for nothing! Thank goodness. "Ouma-kun, are you awake yet?" Rings the familiar soft voice of Saihara. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not... I am a liar, after all..." Ouma replies, keeping his tone as teasing as possible. His belly groans in agony again.

"Ooooowwwww..." Ouma runs his hand along it again. "What isn't a lie is how much my poor belly hurts!" He whines. "That is understandable seeing how malnourished you are..." Kiibo points out. A chorus of "what?" Echos from the others, Ouma included. "First of all, the stomach can only expand to a maximum of three times it's size, it's very much full, but not even half the proper size of a healthy one for someone of Ouma-kun's size, secondly, everything is very tight, tense and thin, meaning that the stomach here has slowly been feeding off itself for a while now... Ouma-kun, when was the last time you had a proper meal?" Kiibo notes.

Ouma keeps his mouth shut, but he groans angrily. "Aww, Ouma-kun! Don't worry, you ate a lot last night so you'll be all better soon, Kami-Sama says so!" Angie cheers. "Trees and rocks aren't exactly heathy either, Yonaga-san..." Saihara adds. There's an awkward silence. "I suppose I'll have to make a proper meal for Ouma-kun when we get out of here..." Toujou decides, breaking the silence.

"Does that mean you're finally going to be my mom?" Ouma asks expectantly. "Perhaps, but you know, eye shadow isn't going to hide your lack of sleep forever. I suggest you go back to bed and sleep back some energy, you won't get any caffeinated drinks for a while," Toujou adds.

"This sucks, you guys are seeing through all my lies like this..." Ouma huffs, before laying on his side of the campus and rolling over. He doesn't dream this time, but maybe that's a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna prompt the giants? Go to www.super-secret-vorganizantion.tumblr.com and send them there! You can ask the giants or the tinies from As Fate Would Have It stuff too.


End file.
